Confrontations
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: This is in response to Obsidian Buterfly's Challenge! Touya finds out Sakura kissed Kurogane, and he is pissed! Looks like Sakura is Busted!


**Hey avid fanfic readers! It's me, bringing out JUSTICE as usual.**

**This is in response to Obsidian Buterfly's challenge. If you haven't read her story **_**Shattered Secrets **_**then you may not get this oneshot. Read her story people, I guarantee you won't be disappointed.**

**So here it is. Someone is about to get busted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to get sued so believe me when I say I don't own anything.**

Confrontations

Sakura ran into the meeting room with a bang. She had accidentally knocked over a shelf full of books but she was too busy panting to clean up her mess. Slowly, Sakura looked up to see her older brother, Touya, standing across from her.

"Nii-san," Sakura mumbled as tears began to fill her eyes. She quickly went and hugged her brother hard, causing them both to collapse onto the floor.

Touya scowled. "Get off me, Kaijuu!"

Sakura pouted. "I'm not a monster!"

Touya smirked. "I'm happy to see you too, but this isn't going to be some random cheesy reunion. I actually have business to take care of."

"So this 'business' is more important than me?" Sakura said this as she glared at her brother coldly. It had been years since they had talked like this without trying to kill each other. He was ruining her attempt at being normal.

Touya smiled as he looked at something behind Sakura. "And the other guest arrives . . . "

Sakura turned to see Kurogane standing in the doorway with a confused expression.

Touya smirked as he got up from under his sister and walked up to Kurogane. "I'm happy you could make it."

Kurogane just grunted as he headed towards Sakura. Touya smiled at both of them, but his eyes were deadly serious. Sakura raised in eyebrow as she felt a strange sense of dread. _Are we in trouble or something?_

Touya continued to smile as he brought out three chairs. One was very large while the other two resembled something that would be at a two-year-old's birthday party. The chairs looked even weirder once Sakura and Kurogane noticed the markings. Written in bold red kanji on the two small chairs was a phrase that roughly translated into 'Seat for the GUILTY'. The big chair had kanji that read 'Judge against the injustice'.

Sakura and Kurogane glanced at each other with wary eyes then looked back at Touya. The older mage's smile was gone and his eyes had darkened considerably. His voice was very steely and as sharp as ice. "_Sit. Down._"

Sakura and Kurogane quickly sat in the two 'guilty' chairs even though they were way too tall for them. Touya quickly went out and came back with a bat. Sakura gasped and Kurogane's eyes turned into slits when they saw the kanji written on the bat. One side said 'executioner's sword' while the other side said 'Lasso of Truth'.

Sakura stared at her older brother incredulously. Kurogane sighed and spoke. "Okay, I knew you were crazy from the beginning but THIS takes it to a new level."

Touya growled. "Shut up you perverted ninja! There is power in words."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Nii-san, what's this about?"

Touya glared at his little sister. "How dare you kiss that perverted freak!"

Sakura blushed as she felt her skin heat up. "What are you talking about? I've never kissed him."

"Tell the truth." Touya quickly bonked Sakura on the head with the side that read 'Lasso of Truth'. It didn't hurt at all, but the whole situation along with her brother's behavior was starting to make Sakura really angry.

"Stop that! I don't have anything going on with Kurogane!"

Kurogane shrugged as he avoided their faces. "I'm with Tomoyo. There's nothing going on between me and this deadly assassin here."

Sakura winced as she remembered how she had to kill people for a living. Touya just scowled.

"You two are idiots." Touya quickly pulled out a camera and practically jammed it into the two victim's faces. "The screen doesn't lie!"

Sakura and Kurogane watched as the scene of when they first met played before them. Sakura was leaning into Kurogane and kissing him hard as the ninja responded by putting his hand on her waist. From the video it seemed like the two were passionately in love. It was so far from the truth that Sakura nearly gagged at the thought of it. Kurogane just stared at the video blankly, not affected at all.

Touya smirked at them. "So, do you deny the facts now? It seems to me that you two had something going on!"

Sakura sighed as she tried to think of the right way to defend herself. "We were only doing that to prevent the guards from capturing me. I had changed my appearance and I was injured, but thankfully Kurogane went along with the act otherwise I would have been a goner."

Kurogane just nodded in agreement as he continued to stare blankly forward. Touya hit Kurogane on the forehead with his bat.

Kurogane scowled. "What the H-"

"Don't even think about disrespecting me! You had no right to take advantage of my sister like that!"

Sakura stomped her foot in frustration. "I just told you what happened. Quit blaming him, it was my idea! I would be in Fei Wang Reed's clutches if it hadn't been for him, so stop it!"

Sakura continued to pant as Touya continued to glare at Kurogane. Touya then smiled evilly. "Fine, but Sakura we are having the TALK later on."

The former assassin stared at her brother in terror. "WHAT?!"

Touya glanced at Kurogane arrogantly. "I'm challenging you to a sword fighting battle. If you somehow manage to win, then you're off the hook."

Kurogane smiled back as his eyes sparkled. "You are so going to regret that decision."

Touya smirked as he drew out his sword. Kurogane did the same, taking out his special sword nicknamed 'pale blue ice'. Sakura sighed as she sensed the levels of testosterone burning in the air. _Boys are so competitive._

Kurogane shrugged towards Sakura as if he could hear her thoughts. "It could be worse. It least he doesn't know about you kissing the kid."

Touya turned around in a flash when he realized what Kurogane said. "Wait, you kissed the gaki?"

Sakura took in a deep breath then shouted with all her might. "HE IS NOT A GAKI!"

Touya just smirked and shook his head as he prepared to fight. Sakura sighed and walked away as flashes of electricity and light filled the air and sparkled around her.

ooOOoOOoooo

Sakura smiled as she continued speaking to Chi on her computer. It had been five hours and there was still no sign of either Kurogane or Touya. Sakura started to pout as she remembered how she had gotten caught earlier. _Nii-san can be so annoying sometimes . . ._

Sakura turned as she felt the door behind her open. Both Kurogane and Touya were battered up. Both had bruises in various areas along with a couple of burns. But no one could miss the look of pride and arrogance plastered on Kurogane's face while Touya muttered bitterly.

Sakura smiled and asked her question even though she already knew the answer. "So, who won?"

Touya swore under his breath as Kurogane waved dismissively. "It was nothing," the ninja said, his humble tone contrasting with his facial expression.

Sakura bowed with respect to the ninja before walking over to her brother. "So, Kurogane's off the hook, right?"

Touya growled. "Yeah, but you aren't."

"Aw, come on, Nii-san, give me a break. It was for defensive purposes!"

Touya just smiled and opened the door to Sakura's bedroom. "The faster we do this the faster I can go to bed."

The former assassin sulked loudly as she followed her brother in while he started to explain what happens when a man and women 'get those feelings'.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that should do it! Hoped you guys enjoyed this! Some things in here were taken from XXXholic and Wonder Women, XD (you know, becuase of the rope reference).<strong>

**EDIT: September 10 2013**


End file.
